<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Sweet Earth by RigelTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542672">Oh Sweet Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelTrash/pseuds/RigelTrash'>RigelTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelTrash/pseuds/RigelTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another gift for a friend, our Among Us OCs, with the feral opossum of a man named Amon and his darling himbo Xavier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Sweet Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does have mild violence, it's an inside joke between a friend and I about our dumb idiots. Amon is my moron and Xavier is hers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they'd gotten back to Earth, life had returned to the same, boring, normal they'd known. Sort of, anyways. With Amon being native to Russia and Xavier living in America, it was either one of them move to the other's country or they have an online relationship.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the latter wouldn't need to happen, Amon had plans of moving to the states before he had even taken the odd career path of going to space. The process was agitating but at the very least, he had gotten citizen ship just before taking off.</p>
<p>Amon Soklova was in The United States and he had full intentions of being unapologetically himself. No need for hiding who he was and especially no reason to hide away his darling boyfriend.</p>
<p>Sure, Xavier had his moments that pissed off the opossum brained man, but Amon did things that agitated the usually well meaning man.</p>
<p>Of course with being a couple, came the odd texts, one of which was what could be best described as shitpost. Something about receiving a cursed emoji while he was trying to meditate sent Amon over the edge, and the next thing he knew, he was pounding on Xavier's door.</p>
<p>"You shithead! Let me in right now!" He could hear his boyfriend's laughter from the damned walls and that only made him want to break down that damned door even more.</p>
<p>He watched as the door creaked open ever so slightly, chain still making sure he couldn't break in and strangle Xavier like he'd planned. "What's the password?"</p>
<p>"The fucking 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? Open the goddamn door before I permanently ban you from any and 𝘢𝘭𝘭 affection." There's a hiss, he could see his boyfriend's near bald head and oh he wanted so badly to smack that stubbled flesh.</p>
<p>"That's not the password, c'mon Amon! You know the password!" Ugh. When that idiot's voice came out, he found his resolve weakening. Turqoise eyes narrowed slightly and finally, through a clenched jaw, he speaks.</p>
<p>"If you open the door, I'll play GarfieldKart with you." A lie. Amon refuses to play that damned game unless he really has to, but it'll get him inside.</p>
<p>"Accepted, so did'ya like that meme I made and sent to you? That's gotta be why you--!" Xavier's cut off once that door is fully opened, a pale hand having reached up and snatched him by the throat.</p>
<p>It was a weak hold, one that he could easily break out of considering how twig thin Amon was. Really it seemed more like a fun game, and so doing as any muscular man would do, he playfully knocks Amon down in response.</p>
<p>"Hey, you can't start wrestling me without telling me first! That's cheating!"</p>
<p>Amon couldn't even find a suitable response to that statement. It was so stupid but so 𝘟𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘳 that he couldn't help but to swoon for a moment. So much so that he leans upwards and steals a brief kiss.</p>
<p>"It's not cheating if I didn't come here with intentions to wrestle. I was going to 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 you for that stupid image but.... I think this is adequate."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>